sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay)
Free to Join! Plot In the special zones of Vexia and Mobius (the Archie comic version) a new Evil is arising. A creature called "Space" has taken the Chaos emeralds and the Monster gems and have hid them in the special zone's "Forgotten Zones” . Space also has blamed the disappearance of the emeralds and gems on the two different planets. With this info, the two planets' greatest kingdoms: (Vexia's: Vexiana Empire) & (Mobius': Republic of Acorn) have sent their armies against each other in a massive dimensional war and "Space” is all behind it. Rules *No deaths until you ask my *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art (PLEASE ADD SOME XD!) *If you wan't to control a sonic archie character then let me know, ok ;) *And Have fun! 'Your Role' Chose your character, chose who's side your on... and fight until you find your emeralds/gems and the truth 'Characters (free to Join)' Team Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit 1000px-Sonic_232.jpg|Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Tails.JPG|Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower 1000px-Knuckles_232.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna Amy_Rose_Profile.jpg|Amy Rose (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose Cream.png|Cream The Rabbit (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_the_Rabbit Big.JPG|Big the cat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_the_Cat Vector-team-chaotix-archie-17352306-300-362.jpg|Vector the Crocodile (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Vector_the_Crocodile 250px-Blog_Espio.jpg|Espio the Chameleon (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Espio_the_Chameleon 255px-Blog_Charmy.jpg|Charmy Bee (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Charmy_Bee 338px-Blaze_Archie.png|Blaze the Cat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_the_Cat SilverArchie.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_the_Hedgehog Rouge03.png|Rouge the Bat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Rouge_the_Bat Shady3.jpg|Shadow the hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog Dash the turtle.png|Dash the Turtle|link=Dash the Turtle Shimmer the hedgehog.jpg|Shimmer the Hedgehog|link=Shimmer the Hedgehog Yellowtiger The Hedgehog 1.jpg|Yellowtiger the Hedgehog|link=Yellowtiger The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam the rabbit Fionna the Cat.png|Fionna the Cat BlackCherryandStarBerry.jpg|BlackCherry & StarBerry|link=BlackCherry & StarBerry Emily the hedgehog .png|Emily the hedgehog|link=Emily the Hedgehog Destiny teh fawx.png|Destiny the fox|link=Destiny the fox Sawyer the cat request 1.jpg|Sawyer Johnson(M.T.F Agent) untitled.png|Zachary "Red" Barnipus(M.T.F Agent and Sawyer's Partner) Big the Cat Vector the Crocodile Charmy the Bee Espio the Chameleon Blaze the cat Silver the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Shimmer the Hedgehog Yellowtiger The Hedgehog Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit Sly The Hedgehog Fionna the Cat BlackCherry & StarBerry Emily (Boom The Hedgehog) Destiny the fox Red the hedgehog Sawyer the cat Daemondan The Hedgehog 2.jpg|Daemondan the Hedgehog|link=Yellowtiger The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog RuzaTheCat.png|Ruza the cat|link=Ruza The Cat Dark Aces gone Mad!.jpg|Dark Ace|link=Dark Ace the mongoose Bouncer.png|Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo|link=Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo Renaldo.png|Renaldo the Seagull|link=Renaldo The Seagull Tek the ant-eater.png|Tek The Ant-Eater|link=Tek The Ant-Eater Hedgehog of Kron.png|Apocalypse (a.k.a Darkness|link=The Hedgehogs of Kron Halo the hedgehog.jpg|Halo (a.k.a Light)|link=The Hedgehogs of Kron Core the Hedgehog Background.png|Core the Hedgehog Blade the porcupine.jpg|Blade The Porcupine|link=Blade the porcupine Volco.jpg|Volco the fire hedgehog|link=Volco Arm the Hedgehog Reens the hedgehog.png|Reens the Hedgehog (pic by SKF92)|link=Reens the Hedgehog (七原三千代)|linktext=Reens the Hedgehog Baine The Hedgehog 1.png|Baine The Hedgehog Team Mystery/Neutral Daemondan The Hedgehog Ruza The Cat Dark Ace the mongoose Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo Renaldo The Seagull Tek The Ant-Eater Blast The Echidna The Hedgehogs of Kron Core the Hedgehog Volco Arm the Hedgehog Blade the porcupine Shapes The Fox Reens the Hedgehog Baine The Hedgehog (add character here) Team Vexia Thunder Punch the mongoose T.P Version 2.png|Thunder Punch|link=Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 4.2.jpg|Blue Jay|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird Scan 6.jpg|Fire Arm the Hedgehog|link=Fire Arm the hedeghog Volco.jpg|Volco Arm the Fire Hedgehog|link=Volco Arm the Hedgehog Dark storm.png|DarkStorm the Porcupine|link=Dark Storm the Porcupine Grace.jpg|Grace|link=Grace the mongoose Wind.jpg|Wing|link=Wing the flying Squirrel Hanna the Dog.jpg|Hanna the Dog|link=Hanna the Dog (to be finished) Nish the Half demon.png|Nisih the (???)-Half Demon Mimi hedgehog.jpg|Mimi the hedgehog|link=Mimi the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Fire Arm the Hedgehog Volco Arm the Hedgehog Darkstorm the Porcupine Grace the mongoose Sara the seedrian Wing the Flying Squirrel Lemony the Butterfly Mimi the Hedgehog Hanna the Dog Nisih the (???)Half demon] (add your character here) Chapter 1: Vexia is Ready to Go! (Thunder Punch is running towards Vexian City in Vexia Nation) (He enters the Royal Military Palace located in the middle of the city) Thunder Punch: 'Waz up guys, you wanted to see me? '''Military general of Vexian City: '''Yes, we need a group of strong Vexians to join the Vexian army in hopes to recover the monster gems from planet Mobius' grasp! Your friends should arrive shortly. '(Blue Jay and Fire Arm enter the room) (Thunder Punch completely ignoring them and looking at the mysterious cyan colored hedgehog) Thunder Punch: 'Whose is that? '(Pointing to the hedgehog in the corner) Fire Arm: Yea, who is he, he's giving me the creeps! A random Officer: that’s Space; he is the one who knows who took the monster gems; he is also an inhabitant of the Special Zones Space ''':Hello there mongoose hybrid, as you know I am Space and I’m only here to help. (Thunder Punch looking suspicious at Space the hedgehog then turns away to talk to the council) Thunder Punch: Anyway, why should I help yall? All you guys ever did for me was giving back my citizenship back after I so called "caused havoc for your city" Blue Jay: T.P, don't anger the council! The President Of Vexian Nation(yelling at Thunder Punch: WE GAVE IT BACK AFTER YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE CAPITAL FIGHTING DARK ACE! Thunder Punch: Phhh... Ace, Smace, I don't care, all I want to know is what's in it for me? (T.P looking exited at what the council might give him!) Space (giving Thunder Punch a cold sarcastic answer): 'You may find out the truth about your real mother and father...or...You can just go home and stare off into space asking yourself why you didn't jump at the offer. '(Thunder Punch looking shocked yet furious at Space) (He grabs Space by his shirt) Fire Arm (smirking in the back of the room with his hands crossed): Now you've you done it know you freak, my little brother has a tendency with punching things. Thunder Punch: 'Tell me what you know or a fight you'll get!! '(Thunder punch clenching his fist, ready to hit Space right in the face) Space (smiling and laughing at him): 'You'll know if you do what your superiors tell you to do '(Thunder Punch puts Space down and looks at the council) Blue Jay: I'll follow T.P where ever he goes Fire Arm (in his head): I'm the protector of the fire master gem but, Ruza...I'm so torn! Fire Arm ( yelling like an idiot): To Hell With It! I'll Join Your Freaken Army But If I See Ruza On The Battle Field Than I'm Done With This Stupid Mission!! Thunder Punch: Ok then, We'll join your army...Tell Mobian to get ready for the Shock of their life! 'Chapter 2: A Mobius Mission' (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are brought towards the Council of Acorn) Sonic: So, What did you want from us? Sir Charles Hedgehog(Council member and Sonic's Uncle): Sonic, The council and I want you an your friends to join our Acorn secret army so we can carry out a very dangerous mission Knuckles (looking ticked off): Does this have anything to do with the missing emeralds Isabella Mongoose(Council member): '''Yes, we believe another realm has stolen them, In the Monstrosity dimension, a planet called Vexia is said to have them. '''Tails: Hey Sonic, That's where Thunder Punch is from! Space(Laughing in the corner): Yes indeed! As a madder of fact, he is the one who stole them Sonic: Who, Who is that hedgehog! Knuckles (who is staring at Space): He definitely isn't from here, look at him, He has such a high level of energy that he just can't be a chaos user! Rosemary Prower(Council member and Tail's mom: He said he is from the "Special Zone" of all Mobius like dimensions, thus he is able to use chaos emeralds, Sol emeralds and ect.. Space(in the corner of the room): that is indeed true, I've come to tell you how to get your emeralds back, if you wait too long this dimension will be in serious cosmic trouble! So you should be thanking me! Dash(opens the door): so what is going on here Hamlin the pig(Council member): Dash your just in time! Oh and the rest should show up in 5,4,3,2... (Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon,Blaze the cat, Silver the Hedgehog enter the ro'''om) '''Sam (running around Station Square): I wonder where all my friends are? (After a long while. Yellowtiger, Daemondan and Ruza finally made it to the council room.) Yellowtiger(Opens the door): We're finally here! Daemondan(Glares at Yellowtiger): No need to shout, Sister. They can hear you well enough. Ruza(She frown before letting out a sigh): The only reason why we were even late is because of you, Yellowtiger. Yellowtiger(Rub the back of her head, sighing): Really, your both ganging up on me. But, that isn't important. So, what was this meeting for anyway? Daemondan(Sees Space from the corner of his eyes, feels a chill send down his spine): ... Sly(kicks the council door open): anyone call for me? Fionna:(runs to the Council of Acorn) Shoot im late! Fionna:(Runs faster and kicks the council door) IM HERE! Sly: I know your here i sensed you already'(looks at space)'hmph i don't trust you, anyway whats up? Shimmer(opens the door): I got here as fast as I can. Sly(laughs): yeah right shimmer Yellowtiger(Grumbles a bit, sighing): I'm more interested in the plan right now. Daemondan(Seem rather concern about Space being here, but has his attention on the council members): My sister is right... What is going on right now? Dash(confused): yeah whats goin' on Sonic: Looks like we're going Vexia! Penelope Platypus (Council member): Sonic is right! You have all been chosen to lead möbius towards war with Vexia. Shadow (in an angry voice): humph, All I want to know is if I do join, will I be able to retrieve the chaos emeralds? Silver: Shadow hold up, this is bigger than that! Why do you think that I, a person from the future, and Blaze, a sol emerald guardian are here? Ruza(Standing there, termbling once she heard 'war with Vexia'): N-No... (She step away from everyone, shaking her head in almost fear.) No! We Can't! I won't Fight them! (She shake her head, tears forming) What makes you guys so sure that the people of Vexia has the chaos emeralds!? I won't believe this, it's a lie! (She screamed at them, crying almost) Cream & Cheese: Ruza are you ok? Chao, Chao? Ruza(Shakes her head): I'm not okay! I'm not'' listening to this! There is ''no way the people on vexia would steal the Chaos emeralds! No Way! (She glared at each person in the council) '''Why!? Why in möbius' name would you ever think of such thing!? '''Daemondan(Seem to understand Ruza's feelings, and gently when next to Ruza): I agree with her on this. What reason would the planet Vexia want in stealing the chaos emeralds? And how do we know-'(Points at Space)'-that he isn't tricking us. I want true knowledge of this, I want to know the facts about such thing? (He narrowed his eyes) And, how could the möbius' great council fall like this in the sights of a mobain girl's eyes like this? Ruza(Shocked at Daemondan's actions): ! Yellowtiger(Tenses): Brother!? Space (coming from the corner smiling): I am not the villain here...I want to help you, you see with the emeralds being gone from their home dimension chaos will flood the world caution time rifts and eventually the end of the Light Möbius dimension. Thunder punch who is actually mobian can use chaos control and monster control, with thoughs two powers in place it's for certain that he did it... Oh, and we have it on footage footage. (The video plays and Every one gasped) Sonic (shocked and surprised): Thunder boy is one of us? Space: Yes! He stole them probably to find out if Vexian Empire, which is a war/tribal/savage state could take over möbius. This isn't the first time too, The fire hedgehogs found a way to get here hundreds of years ago but the Echidnas sealed it off. Some how, the Vexians found another way in! Space(looking devilishly at Ruza): So if I had to guess RUZA, Fire Arm must have found the passage again since he's Vexia's greatest explore, am I not correct? Dash( in his head): i guess ruza loves fire arm Ruza(Glares at space): Your spilling nothing more then lies about Fire Arm. His people wouldn't do such a thing! (She tighten her fist) I don't take words from others when they talk about Fire Arm! Fire Arm wouldn't do such a thing to möbius. He may be the Greatest Explore of Vexia. But, he only comes to möbius for reasons. What reason would he come here beside visiting me!? Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes): You, sir, make me sick. (Crosses his arms) I don't want to hear any words, or anything else from a being I don't trust. And, at this moment, I don't even trust möbius' council, or any of möbius' heroes! Yellowtiger(Eyes widen in shock):Wha... B-Brother? (Tears sightly form from her eyes at hearing these words) Dash(in his head): but why does this guy sound familier, even before i found out he was from another universe Sly: hmph, how do we know we could trust you space this guy dosent sound to tough Space(turns his head 180 degrees to see Sly from behind him): You don't have to be tough if your me All the council members (yelling out orders): WE THE COUNCIL HAVE MADE OUR DECISION, IF YOU'RE WITH MÖBIUS THAT FOLLOW OUR ARMY TWORDS ANGEL ISLAD, THAT IS WHERE THE PORTAL IS LOCATED. Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes, touching Ruza's shoulder and they both walk out of the council.): ... (Whispers in Ruza's ear) We got to go to the portal before they do... Ruza(Nods to Daemondan.): Right (Ruza and Daemondan leaves to angel island in hope to get ahead) Yellowtiger(Still in the council room, but narrowed her eyes): I'm coming... (Looks to Council) To make them give my brother back! Sam (running around then sees Ruza & Daemondon) hmm they look like they're up to something, I'll quietly follow them G.U.N Pilot ' : You Get out here, remember, You wait for the team The Republic Of Acorn is sending and once you enter Planet Vexia, You make peace as soon as possible, we don't won't a war on our hands! '''Bouncer ' : Got it, come on team.(Team Wander jumps out of the G.U.N Helecopter, onto the Angel Island) '''Daemondan(Jumping onto Angel Island with Ruza in his arms. But, he notice G.U.N's helecopter leaving):!? Ruza(Confuse):H-Huh? Renaldo (Lands on the island with the rest of his team) :Huh, so what does G.U.N want us to do? Bouncer (Sighs and face palms): We get into the dimension, give them the G.U.N peace offering, and if stuff gets rough, we stop the fight, because if we mess up, A war will start, and if it gets REALLY bad, you know what that means... Tek (Looks at the two) ' : Air Drop Duties? '''Bouncer ' : Yeah, DOUBLE, air drop duties. '''Sam (behind a rock on Angel island spying on Ruza & Daemondan): what are they doing? Ruza(Looking at the three, before looking to Daemondan): (Whispers) Do we go up to them? Daemondan(Just shrugs in responds) Ruza(She let out a soft sigh, but let her eyes scan the three. She slowly walks up to the Team that was standing there; even if their backs was toward her and Daemondan): U-Um.... Y-Your trying to make P-Peace with Planet Vexia? Daemondan(Stands next to Ruza, just in case.) Blast(senses them an wakes up): what the someones on the island! shoot i have to keep a eye on them my emeralds arent gone yet1 Core: Yes, they are but i didn't take them (Innocent smile) Blast:'how can he hear me if im all the way across the island '''Blast(looks up to his emeralds):'no the light and dark emeralds there gone! now vexia and mobius are in trouble! '''Cool i know the future! And my hearing level is OVER 9000! Fionna (sighs softly): What are we goin to do anyway? Sly:its called find whos responsible and bring them down and i guess its vexia Bouncer (Turns to the two standing behind them) ''': Yes, G.U.N sent us to help make peace. '''Ruza(Smiles): Good to hear! We need to go through before they come. Daemondan(Nods his head): Agree Renaldo (Shakes his head) ''': We can't, G.U.N Gave us specific orders to wait for the group, unless you two are the group, we cant go. '''Ruza(She frowns, but looks at Renaldo, Bouncer and Tek): The group won't make peace with Vexia. They will fight Vexia. I came in my free will to see the one I love. If you wait for those hopeless fools, it won't end nicely. (looks to Daemondan) Let's go, we got a mystery to solve. Daemondan(Nods his head): Agree. (He walks through the portal first) Ruza(Looks to the three): If you want to make a differences, I say you and G.U.N better act now. (Goes through the portal after Daemondan) Sam (hears Ruza & Daemondan and thinks they're betraying Mobius to help Vexia fight): what!? I don't know who those 2 who entered the portal are but why are team Wanderer here? Never mind I can't let them attack Mobius, as a freedom fighter it is my job to protect Mobius Bouncer ''': Tek, contact G.U.N Mission Control H.Q. and tell them the news, The Kingdom of Acorn doesn't want peace. '''Tek (Nods to Bouncer) : Got it. Sly: hmph Blast (opens the portal to where Ruza and Daemondan are and enters):'whats going on here i keep hearing things about war with vexia and mobius? 'Chapter 3: The First encounter (A figure enters from the portal) (Dark Ace appears in front of the army) Dark Ace: Who the Hell are you guys and where are the monster gems, I'll say this only once, the second time will be your last! Dark Ace: Chaos Blast! (Hits a near by mountain and destroys it) Sly:we are freedom fighters protecting mobius where are the chaos emeralds? Tek (Turns off his Ear-Piece) ': Ok, they say just carry on through the portal and if they ask, tell them we have no relation to The Republic Of Acorn. '''Bouncer" (Nods to Tek) ': Got it, lets go. '''(The Team Walks through the Portal) Yellowtiger(Growls at Dark Ace, narrowing her eyes): You don't scare me! (She shouts at Dark Ace) If it takes me to fight you so that you get out of the way; I will do such thing! (Fire forms in her right hand and lightning sparks in her other hand, her eyes glow emerald and red.) Blaze: No way! I only thought what's his face could use the power of chaos? Dark Ace (clenching his fist): He is, but I'm his accursed clone, I'm able to use a the power of Chaos just like him. However unlike that sorry idiot, I'm not as nice and as merciful as him. Dark Storm the Nonomer Gem keeper (comes trough the portal): Dark Ace is right, we're here for the Monster Gems and their dark counter parts, The Nonomer Gems!, so hand them over! (Dark Ace senses that some one has entered the portal and goes back into it) Dark Storm: ACE WAIT! Uh, that idiot (Fire Arm enters with the Vexian invader troops) Fire Arm: Umph, This is gonna be one heck of a fight (gets ready to fight) (War breaks out on Angel Island) Knuckles (walking towards Fire Arm while. Beating up Vexian solders): Yo, You with the red hair, you think you can take MY master emerald? (Rushes to words Fire Arm) Fire Arm (walking towards Knuckles while beating up Mobian troops): That goes for you too you red MUTT! Where's MY fire master gem? (Fists of the two clash engulfing the island in a flash of fire) 'Chapter 4: Möbius discovers Planet Vexia' can post before this if you need to- note by Baine_The_Hedgehog)' '''Ruza and Daemondan(Both in the planet Vexia's area after walking through the portal, they look at Blast)': !? Ruza: About that... Me and Daemondan are seeking for the truth of this meaning. Mobius' council believes in this strange guy name space, and he said the people of Vexia stolen the Chaos emeralds. Daemondan: But, tell me this, do you really believe that in such words Echinda? Blast: I dont know who you guys are or what's going on, but the light and dark emerald that keep vexia and mobius in line are gone and someone took them and no i dont believe in this war. I think its pointless my island with its inhabitants are being dragged into it Sam (came from the portal into Vexia): this must be where those Vexians are. I must stop them before they reach Mobius. I must prevent war (A little kid throws bombs at Sam) Wing: Who are you! If your Mobian your in the wrong part of town! Sam (prepared to fight): yes I'm Mobian and I've come to stop your people Tek (The Team Walks through the portal and into Planet Vexia) Whoa, This world looks like it is just part of Mobius... Bouncer: I wonder what the inhabitance look like... Sam: you can help me or you'll have to face the fastest rabbit alive. Your choice (BOOM!, a big explosion is heard from behind them) (A mysterious character comes from the explosion's smoke.) Hanna: Wing, must you always start trouble Wing: LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU JUST TOOK OUT LIKE MOBIAN 50 SOLDERS! Hanna: So, a lady should always defend her self, any way we need to move, the Guardian hedgehog tribe lives in this area and if we hurt the elder or destroy the shrine you know who will get lose! Wing: Fine, lets take this elsewhere (uses Blue jay's hand held transporter to teleport them in Sky Mammaliana territory). Sam: WHAT!? Where did they go? No matter I bet that shrine they we're talking about could help me save Mobius if I destroy it Renaldo (Sees Wings & Hanna Teleport into the territory): Wait, Are those Mobians? Rouge(just got through the portal with Amy and Big): No, their Vexians, they obviously know we're their going. Mimi (jumps off from Blue Jays jet): Who are you guys? Are you the ones who are causing my friends trouble? Rouge (in a teasing voice): So what if we are girly. Dash (goes through the portal into vexia): hmm, so this is vexia, (sees Sam), Sam when did you get here Tek (Turns to Rouge) ''': Rouge, Your an agent of G.U.N, Shouldn't you be helping us make peace with this planet? '''Rouge (responds towards Tek in a flirtish way): Emeralds over work sweetie. Bouncer: Come on team, we got to hurry up and find those two who are trying to make peace with the Vexians. 'Chapter 5: New comers are Face to Face' Nisih(Watching from one of the trees far away from the group outside the portal to mobius):... (His purple eyes narrowed as his tail sway under the branch that he was standing on) Hm.... Sly:(walks along alone and sees Nisih) you!where is everyone! Nisih(Looks behind him to see Sly): Hmph.... (Looks away.) 'Why should I help you. '(He has folded wings that are black with dark red, and a noticeable demon tail) What rights do you have to demand an answer from me, outsider. BlackCherry:(walks around and sees Nishih)?? Sly: Outsider?! who you calling outsider.(takes out his cane)my family may be a bunch of theives but we dont steal for our need we steal our stuff back so give us back the emeralds for mobius! Nisih(Lifts an eyebrow as he looks to Sly): What are these "Chaos emeralds" You speak of? And what is this "Mobius"? The only planets I know is Vexia and my own homeplanet. (He narrowed his eyes) '''Your barking up the wrong tree, outsider. Sly:im may not be working with G.U.N. but i fight for my planet remember that now if you would be so kindly to step out of the way so i can get to vexia ill thank you for it unless.....you wanna fight! '''Nisih(Blinks): Your speaking some strange language. You are already in Vexia. (A grin appear as he open his demon wings out wide.) But, a fight is a fight. I'll protect my new home.' (He takes off his gloves, tossing them to the ground as his hands change to longer fingers and long, sharp nails. His paw-like feet change to almost demonic style feet)' I am Nisih, Half-Demon from another planet, I'll teach you that you don't belong on this planet and that this war is pointless. (His eyes change gold with different markings for his eyes now.) Sly: You havent seen nothing yet'(changes his cane to his sword)'im not scared of you ill fight till the end! Nisih(Grins evily): Good! You'll be fun to fight then!' (He jumps off the tree, landing in front of Sly, but gets up onto his feet and goes into a fighting stances)' Your first, Mobian. (His voice was darker.) Sly: Hmph? voice changes arent that good Nisih(Smirks): I'm half demon, got a problem with that? (He goes on his feet and hands, his wings fully open as he leaps at Sly, having a claw hand coming down to claw Sly) Sly:(blocks it with his sword)'''that the best you got! '''Nisih(Smirks): I'm only testing you. (He leaps back, landing on his hands and feet, but stands up on two.) 'Hm... '(His tail curl a bit) I'll let you wonder some more... I sense two more of your kind; but, I don't think their all that agreeable with you. (Narrowed his eyes as his hands turn back to normal, putting the gloves back on and his feet change back to paw-like feet) Fionna: '''(sees Nishih and Sly fighting) Whoa guys.. it's ok..' '''Sly:'your giving up already'(turns his cane normal and puts it away)'i hadnt had this much fun since i fought the last G.U.N. commander in my dimension i almost died then Nisih(Looks to him): I haven't gave up, I'll come back for another round. Don't die in this war. (He blinks) Sly:' I don't plan to im ready for anything just make sure you tell the others this message if they want me come and get me Nisih(Blinks): Hmph, you mobians are too full of yourselves. Boom(from Slys mouth)'''wow you two are like rivals or something '''Sly: You think that way boom BlackCherry:'uhhh? '''StarBerry:'chao... '''Nisih(Walking away in silences) Sly: Booms one of my helping ablities but she has a mind of her own so 'Chapter 6: False Claims and the Vexian Shrine' Sam: oh hey Dash, I'm trying to prevent war by stopping these Vexians. I heard something about a shrine and if we destroy it something would happen. So I'm looking for the shrine Dash: well count me in Sam: got it. Now lets go find that shrine (starts running) Ruza(Sitting down not too far, sniffling.): Fire Arm is no where to be found... Daemondan(sighs): He might be already fighting.... Ruza(Sighs, but stands up, looking around): Maybe... (Her ears flatten as she frown.) Sam (running with Dash in search for the shrine): do you see anything yet? Emily:*walks around* Bouncer (Walks up to Daemondan and Ruza and looks at them) ''':Hey, G.U.N has an offer for you two. '''Blast: im passing im only here to stop my island from being sucked into the war after......THE SHRINE! runs off* Blast:(glides to the shrine)i cant let anybody destroy this Ruza(Looks to Bouncer): Hm? (She was frowning, worry about Fire Arm) Daemondan(Looks to Bouncer): What is the offer? (He blinks, interested a little) (Dark Thunder appears from the sky and lands in front of them) Dark Ace: You! Mobian! Why are you trying to make peace if you stole our gems. My only intentions are to get them back! This war can go to hell for all I care! (Clenches his fist ready to fight) Dark Ace:' You and your friends over there!'(points at Ruza,Bouncer, and Daemondan)' I don't have time for games! Hand over My gems!' BlackCherry:*looks at Dark Ace*who? Fionna: Errr.. What are these 'Vexians' anyway.. *she does the bunny ears* Thunder Punch:(falls from the sky) Vexians are the inhabitants of this planet that your trespassing on! Emily and Destiny:*sees BlackCherry*? Ruza:! (looks to Dark Ace) We didn't steal the Moster gems, Can't you see that!? Daemondan(Tenses, standing in front of Ruza): We don't wish to fight those that we believe didn't do such thing. We believe your kind didn't steal our Chaos emeralds! But, we've been trying to find out who! Don't you see that!? (He narrowed his eyes) I'll fight you if I have to! Fionna: Ok... We didn't steal your Monster gems.. Thunder Punch(all serious): I have to get them back...In order to find out my past! So if you don't mind get out of my way please or this will end bad for you! Dark Ace(Looks at T.P and laughs): Ha! And I thought you were the funny one. (Looks at Daemondan) I seance your telling the truth. I'll help you if you can help me. But first a test. If you can last a quick spar net with me you got your self a new team mate. Destiny:'''Wheres the chaos emerald!?*clenches her fist* '''Fionna: And where's the Chas Emerald? *she growls at Dark Ace* Daemondan(Glares at Destiny and Fionna): This is my fight. (Growls) Back off, since I'm doing more good than what Mobius is doing. (Looks to Dark Ace) I'll spar with you, and it'll just be me. If these two bump in, I don't mind hitting them out of my way. This is between you and me. Ruza(Nods at this action): I'll leave it to you, Daemondan... (She whispered) Destiny:(a vein appears on her head and growls.She turn her arm into a sythe blade and dashes torward to Dark Ace) (Dark Ace lunges at them with a green thunder punch) (Thunder punch hits Destiny with a lightning kick) (Destiny gets knocked back) BlackCherry:My turn!(she sonic screams at Thunder Punch and Dark Ace) (Thunder Punch uses static electricity on a near by pole in the forest and shoots a beam at BlackCherry, she is flung Towards it and is stuck on the pole) Dark Ace: I don't need your help idiot Thunder Punch: Aren't you on our side? (Dark Ace hits thunder punch onto BlackCherry) BlackCherry:(she struggles to get out) (Emily summon the death cannon and aims at Dark Ace) Emily:Give us the chaos emeralds Daemondan(Lightning Sparks in his hands as he leaps out Dark Ace): Hmph! (goes to Dark Ace, throwing a lightning punch at him, but glares at Emily and lightning just shots off Daemondan and towards Emily) ''This isn't your fight!'' Ruza(Watching, but frowning as she looks to Thunder Punch, Destiny, BlackCherry', StarBerry and Emily): Neither of you understand how me and Daemondan feel... (She flatten her ears) How it feels like when someone lying to you about their lover, or a best friend... (She looks up at Daemondan and Dark Ace) I want to know if Fire Arm is well... I want to end this pointless war of lies... I want to find the truth behind all of this... (She watches the fight) Daemondan wants Yellowtiger to alright... And wants to know why both planets are stubborn enough to fall into the hands of someone's words that don't come from their own homes... Destiny:(tries getting up but falls down) BlackCherry:(struggles) Dark Ace (turns black): Black Lightning! (A strong element of thunder that neglects all yellow lightning abilities) Take This! (Hits Daemondan in the chest) (A red head pops out of a little hole made by a young boy) Volco(Shocked): Ruza! Is that You? Destiny:cant get up(is dizzy and falls down) Emily:(eyes turns red and hairs turn shorter all the way to the shoulder.Aims the death cannon at Dark Ace and fires) Daemondan(Toke the hit, sending back a bit as he lands on his feet. He pants heavily while struggling, however, he stands up as some blood leak down his lip): Heh... That's new... (He spoke weakly, but stands slightly straight.) 'I'll try to take more hits of thoses, an lest I dodge them... '(Narrowed his eyes as he suddenly gets in front of the blast of the Death Cannon. Using his lightning energy to try and rival it off) 'I said.... ''This isn't your fight! '' '(His eyes turn red, his fur goes darker colors as Dark lightning replay his normal lightning in full charge.) Ruza(Shocked by the voice, turning around to see who it was): F-Fire Arm!? Volco: No it's me, Volco, Fire Arm and Thunder Punch's little brother! Ruza(She sighed, but smiles a little): Well, That's fine. Volco, want are you doing? (She goes to Volco, through sees Daemondan, Dark Ace and Emily) It's not really safe here... (She frowns, looking to Volco.) I assume Fire Arm gone to the war, didn't he.... Volco: Well, yea, his fire master gem is gone so he is trying to see who did it. It's his job as our tribes guardian and he takes it seriously...But he said he would stop fighting as soon as he sees you! Ruza(Frowns): I wished I could told me sooner that mobius doesn't have any of the gems... Sly(skids to a stop)anyone miss me(looks at Volco,Dark Ace,and Thunder Punch)oh look the vexians arrived.....im so scared (laughs) Ruza(Notice Sly, but gets in front of Volco): You are not allow to hurt him. His not part of this! Emily:(glares at Daemondan)I DONT CARE IF ITS YOUR FIGHT (turns darker) Daemondan(Growls, moving the energies out of the way, letting it hit something in the background. He breathes heavily as he had used lots of energy, his fur slightly lighter from the dark colors): Your a fool for not noticing what I'm doing.... I am doing something that the Mobius council didn't think to do because their to deep in what that freak of a being told them and you. (He coughs up some blood, wipping it from his lip) You sicken me as much as the Mobius Council and that freak... None of you understand this feeling of knowing the truth myself, knowing the knowledge that wasn't in your hands in the first place.... (He drift to the ground weaking, breathing heavily as he looks to Emily.) 'I have lost hope in our own race... Yet, like Yellowtiger, you are blind by stubborness... Believing in whatever was giving to you on a plate... While me and Ruza makes our own plates with our own hands... '''Destiny:'ah...hm..('''looks at Daemondan) BlackCherry:hm... Daemondan(Open his arms out wide, showing the burn mark where the black lightning was hit on his chest): Go on... Fire it at me... Prove me I am wrong on what I said. I am doing this to save both worlds from killing each other off. I am trying to Protect both Mobius and Vexia from wipping each other off the face of the space their in with this pointless fighting... I will dead with that in mind... Like I almost died fighting that bear off to protect my sister... I have meant death's doors before... I am not afarid to meet them again, only to be accepted... Sawyer:(parks in front of Red's condominium, and pulls out her cellphone, she calls him) Red:(answers) Hello? Sawyer: Okay, Sally wants to see us and were on the clock and It seems pretty darn big.... Red:(sighs) I don't care, I'm not going... Sawyer: She says if you don't cooperate your fired... Red:I quit before doesn't really phase me... Sawyer:(takes a deep breathe, trying hard not to lose her temeper.) Look Red, this is big...Really big...Maybe even bigger then the "Sonitus" Case. Theese people named Vexians are interriogating several mobians including Sonic and the others, Now being agents of the Mobius Task Force its our responsibilty too try and assist in every way possible. Red:(sigh) But can I take the shotgun? =3 Sawyer: -.-' Sure.... Red:(hangs up and grabs the shotgun off the wall, along with a few throwing stars and a glock standarized pistol.)Oh crap I almost forgot...(puts on his bullet-proof vest, and walks out the door and enters Sawyer's grey porshe) (Sawyer drives a undisclosed location) Red: So why are we at war with Vexians? Sawyer: They were led to believe that we stole their "Monster Gems" and Sally along with the rest of Mobius were led to believe they took our Chaos Emeralds... Red:Oh...Soo what are these "Vexians" capable of? Y'know I love a good fight.! Sawyer: You'll see very shortly, I for one don't give a crap about the emeralds...But Orders are Orders... Red:(rolls his eyes) Some, dumber than others.... Sawyer:(chuckles) We have to meet up with Blaze, and Amy there somewhere in Vexian territory... Red:Amy's on duty too...Soo it is pretty big... Sawyer:(smirks) Yup... Bring your A-game kid.... Red: Heheh, well i hope they can do the same... Sawyer:(frowns a bit) Don't get too cocky hedgehog, It could all be a mistunderstanding....Besides the last thing I need is you getting all "trigger happy" and doing something stupid....Were playing this buy the book this time honey...That means follow order stay on course and complete all objectives..... Red:(frowns) Hmph, When did you get so uptight and boring Sawyer baby...?! Sawyer:(smirks a bit)' When you got shot in the chest only three inches from your heart and nearly bled to death, while I had to defeat the Quantum Rays all by myself....' Red: -.-' I waasn't paying attention and they snuck up on me.... Sawyer: I know... When are you paying attention... Red: ... Sawyer: Stupid say "what"? Red: What? Sawyer:(chuckles) C'mon Red your 24 now you gotta be on top of everything.... Red:'''I will...Including you....(smirks)' '''Sawyer:'Not this time sweetie... Red:-.-' (Mean while in Vexian Territory) Emily:(looks at her death cannon and then Daemondan.She tosses the Death Cannon and turns normal) BlackCherry:... Daemondan(Put his arms down, standing fully straight): Now... I'll be going back to what I was doing. (Looks up to Dark Ace.) Emily:(Watches Daemondan) Bouncer (runs up to Ruza with the rest of his group) ''': So I guess while this nonsensical fight is going on, you might want to hear our proposition? '''Ruza(Picks up volco in her arms, worry a little): I liked to have heard it when you first talked about it. So, please, say it before anything else happens. Bouncer (Pulls out a contract) ''': As a G.U.N Commander, I have the wright to daft any citizen of Station Square, or any other territory under G.U.N's control, this also gives me the wright to deal an offer to anyone who isn't an enemy of G.U.N, this deal is that whoever signs the contract, will serve under G.U.N until they are no longer needed, in return, G.U.N will award you with the Guardian Trophy, the greatest award a civilian can earn, and G.U.N Will owe you a favor, and if you are a G.U.N Officer, the Vexians will have to listen to you if you try to negotiate peace with them , it is indeed your best shot if you wish to make peace, so, what do you say? '''Dark Ace's Dark lightning form(looks at Deamondan while panting): Hump, your a great fighter Daemondan, I have chosen to follow you on your journey to side with no one in order to find the gems and emeralds (turns back to normal) Daemondan(Smiles weakly): Welcome to the team for now. Once all of this is over, we don't have to stand side by side together no more... (He looks over to Bouncer and Ruza) Hm... Seems Ruza has a little one with her... Ruza(looks at the contract, than to Bouncer): I know I would at lest have Fire Arm listen to me no matter why. But, this will come in handy with those that aren't involve with the fighting... I agree, it is our best shot if we want to make peace...' (Looks to Volco)' Bouncer: Your making the right choice, Tek, the pen. Tek (Nods, and then hands the pen to Ruza) Ruza(Nodded): 'First, Daemondan and um...? '''Daemondan(Sighs, going over to look at it): '''Hm... '(Nodding as he is reading) Alright.... Emily:G.U.....N....(sighs) Bouncer (Looks at Emily): What, you got something against Me and my Country? Emily:'''No...(turns away) '''Volco: Look (points at the bright light and the dark shadows in the sky) Dark Ace: Oh no, just what we need, the Kron brothers are freed again! Ruza(Confuse, but seem worry): Should we go see what happen!? Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes): Ruza, it's most likely those mobians with the Mobius council army's doing... Those fools... I didn't want to damage anything in this planet, just in case something like this would happen. Ruza(Looks to Dark Ace, then Volco in worry) Bouncer (Sighs and looks at Emily):Listen , I'm sorry for being hostile, but whatever G.U.N Did to you, they aren't like that anymore, otherwise me and my tem wouldn't have joined it, but enough of this, we have bigger then that right now! Hey Volco or what ever your name is, who are these "Kron Brothers"? Shapes:(looks over the group and jumps down and lands near Dark ace Volco and Thunder Punch)I guess im joining the party now 'Chapter 7: The Hedgehogs of Kron return' (if your not in this area finish the 6th chapter) Sam (sees the shrine in the distance): hey Dash I think I see the shrine in the distance. Lets go destroy it for Mobius Dash: YA, FOR MOBIUS (The Guardian hedgehog tribe surrounds Sam and Dash) Elder(with anger and fear in his eyes): we don't know who you might be but no one shall destroy the shrine of the Hedgehogs Of Kron! Sam: well sorry to burst your bubble but we kinda have to so move out of our way or we will fight you Dash: lets do this Nisih(The male half demon was standing next to the shrine out of sudden, but it would have been noticeable he had walked from behind something.): If the tribe step out of the way for you, then you'll both have to fight me. (He looks down at Dash and Sam) Hm... A rabbit and a trutle... a new bundle of surprises... (He looks to the Elder) I'll fight along side you... Sam: looks like we got some fighting to do Dash. Lets show these people real speed Elder: Ancient tribal ability, power nullify! (Sam and Dash feel weird) Sam: what are they saying? Nisih(Watching from where he was standing, which was next to Shrine so that he could protect it in case something happen.): ... A tribal warrior: The chief took away your speed for a quick moment so now we... (A jet lands on the edge of the cliff near the shrine) (Blue jay hops out of his jet) Blue Jay(walking towards the potential fight): '''That wont have any effect on them, they aren't Vexian. '''Dash: ready sam, SUPER PEEL OUT''' (feet turn to a figure 8)' '''Blue Jay:' Oh no you don't! (Takes out a missile launcher) Steel elemental magic seal #4, Metal Air Cannon! (Fires it at Dash) Sam: c'mon Dash lets show them not to underestimate us Dash: right Sam (runs so fast all you can see is a green light): if you wanna stop me your gonna have to catch me first Dash (running fast aswell): you cant catch me, hahaha Nisih(Narrowed his eyes, his demon tail curl): Hmph... (His wings open up and curl around the shrine carefully with him behind the shrine) (Blue Jay's shot misses and hits Nisih leaving the shrine exposed) Blue Jay: Oh no, this isn't good! Sam: Dash, now's our chance (spindashes into the shrine) Dash: ya (Shell Dashes into the shrine,like a boss) yaa Fionna: Ok.. **runs to the shrine and shoots fireballs at it* Nisih(Growls, his eyes change gold as his gloves tear to pieces with claw hands and demonic feet. He goes to leap in front of the shrine, ready to take all three different hits.) Sam (spindasheing): ' move or your gonna get pumbeld Fionna: *runs to Nisih and growls* ... '(Dash slides by Nisih bairly and cracks the shrine) Elder: NO YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! YOU HAVE NOW RELEASED HALO AND APOCALYPSE, THE HEDGEHOGS OF KRON. (The tribe starts panicking) Blue Jay(scared as crap): This is really really bad! Without their stone gems they can't be stopped! This war is way out of control! (A bright light shines from the shrine then a dark shadow shines from it) (Two mysterious hedgehogs appear) Apocalypse: Haha, you fools, You've unleaded Hell onto Vexia and...wait your not Vexian (Grabs sam by the throat, His dark energy to off the charts and Sam can't break free) Apocalypse: Puny rabbit, I seance that you aren't from around here and...wait...BROTHER GET OUT HERE NOW! (A light appears before the black hedgehog) Halo: Yes brother? What, do you sence that the gems aren't here as well? Fionna: SAM! *slashes Apocalypse with her flame sword* Sam (struggling to get out): you don't scare me Apocalypse(melts the sword while it slashes his wrist): YOU SHOULD! THEY DON'T FEAR US JUST BECAUSE WE'RE SCARY...NO...WE CONTROL EVERY ASPECT OF THE ELEMENTAL PROPERTIES OF THIS DIMENSION, WERE LITERALLY GODS! Blue Jay: It's true, Thunder Punch couldn't even beat them. He needed help from their Brother in the spiritual relm in order to stop their reign. Now've you've done it you Mobians, my world and your world are doomed unless we find the Monster Gems and Chaos emeralds! Nisih(Sighs, backing away as his wings closed): This is way out of our control now... (Glares at Fionna, Dash and Sam) Are you three happy now? You doom all of us at this rate, and by all, even your own homeplanet... (He mutter) Fionna: Yeah.. it's my fault.. *she sighed* well..2 choices.. run or fight.. Dash: well i say lets get Sam out of that devil like hedgehogs hand and get the heck out of here Fionna: Well.. we just work together and get those emeralds *gasp at her sword is melted* My sword.. Nisih(Looks to blue Jay): How will we find the emeralds and Gems? Blue Jay: I don't know... (Space appears infont of them)' Space: Thank you, this is what I really wanted. Pure chaos, Sonic is too busy fighting Thunder Punch in the mountains to know what's happening. This is all going so well Nisih(Looks to Space): A being of another world all together... (Narrowed his eyes) I know not who you are, but you smell of evil, pure evil. (Turns completely to Space) Dash: so, was it you the whole time Space Apocalypse: So it was you who took our gems! Prepare to die(rushes at Space) Dark Kron slash! Space: Ha, you're pathetic! (Space back hands Apocalypse to where he goes through the ground and hits a lava bed) Halo: BROTHER, DIE HEDGEHOG, Time ripple explosion! (Space absorbs the blast with his hand) Nisih(Shocked slightly, but growls): I need to get stronger.... (He mutters) Yellowtiger(Has walk up on the scene, glaring at Space): '''Hey, Space get your attention over here! (She shouted, as she heard the words going on, lightning and Fire glow in both of her hands) You own me for making my brother leave me! '''Sam (talking to Dash & Fionna): c'mon guys lets show what us Mobians can do (charges at Space) (Space dodges all thier attacks) Space: This is fun! (Smiling devilishly)' Yellowtiger(Growling, her red eye glows before closing her eyes. Thinking of very bad things before her stubbornness gotten over her thoughts and she open her eyes; both are red, but she hasn't turn dark yet as she glows with Lightning and Fire before changing at him):GR! Space: Ha, your strong...but there are bigger things on your list than me! As I said befor... The Vexians stole your gems, and since you're fighting me you're wasting your time. Wht don't you, I don't know, um...TRY TO STOP THE VEXIANS FROM TAKING OVER YOUR LITTLE COUNTRY. (Shows them a messenger telegram from the council) Sir Charles Hedgehog's voice from the communicator (Heroes!...hurry..the..vex..ian's..are...attacking...Please come...) (Transmission ended) Space: So, we'll finish this fight some other time, but first save your home or you'll have nothing worth saving. (Space vanishes) Sam (angry at Space and the Vexians): we'll finish this later Vexians. I'm gonna save my planet Dash: lets go (uses his super peel out) (Apocalypse and Halo get on their feet) Halo: Brother, lets spare these weaklings, first priority should be is to kill that cyan colored hedgehog Apocalypse: Agreed brother (they head off towards Ruza and the others) Yellowtiger(Close her eyes): I don't think the Vexians are any better than we are... (She still have glowing red eyes) I bet you, the Vexians blieved we, as mobians, toke their gems. Only reason why their attacking our homeworld... (She narrowed her eyes) I fully understand why you when against the idea, Brother... All this time... We were fools to believe in Space... (She closed her eyes) But, I'm no longer a fool anymore. (Her fur change to dark orangish-yellow as her bangs change to dark blue) Let's stop this world... (She had changed in her dark form, going through a portal to Mobius) Nisih(Ears twitched, standing fully stright.): Hm... She has emotions of saddess before she left... (He blink his purple eyes watcfh Halo and Apocalypse leave)... Sam (back in Mobius): c'mon Dash lets go and stop the Vexians Blast:lands at the shrine i dont think they broke it i have to protect both once i find the light and dark emeralds mobius and vexia are safe but if one of the shrines are smashed that area is gone... (Meanwhile) (A bright light Appers in front of Dark Ace and the others) Blade: Man, that's the last time I travel that way, oh hey Dark Ace Dark Ace(ticked off):'''Blade, of all people, Why are you here? '''Blade: T.P asked if I could help in the war and I said no...but when I found out that your gems are missing I came. There's been a rumor that a mysterious hedgehog has been going across dimensions in search of a powerful energy, I hear is able to obtain it from here, there's no telling what he'll do back on my world! Daemondan(narrowed his eyes): That Space guy, I knew he was bad news from the very beginning... He has such power, I could feel it just coming off of him... It make me sick... Ruza(Frown): We have to do something! This war won't end if we just stand here... I assume space has evil needs, if this is Space's doing, than he wants both planets to wipe each other out of existences... Blade: We have to hurry back to Möbius. I was there to warn Sonic and the others but I was too late. Sonic found out that Möbius is in trouble and T.P followed him. Rouge, Cream, and Vector are fighting Wing, Hanna, and Mimi right now. Your worlds are in serious turmoil! We have to go to Möbius right now or someone might die! As soon as we stop the war there we come back here to finish the job. Ruza(nods): Agree! Volco: ''' Ruza, I sence that Fire Arm only has a little bit of time left. '''Daemondan(Growls a bit): Let's go, we don't need to waste anymore time. For all I know, my sister could be doing something right now, as well as the others. (Apocalypse and Halo appears) ' '''Dark Ace: ' Apocolyps! Halo! '(Gets ready to fight) ' 'Apocalypse:'No need to fear weaklings, were here to help for now! We want to kill the hedgehog space 'Volco: ' Ruza, I seance that Fire Arm only has a little bit of time left. '''Destiny:Ok Emily:.. Ruza(Tenses, looking to Volco): We need to hurry to Fire Arm! (She looks extremely worry about Fire Arm) Daemondan(Nods to Halo and Apocalypse): Then welcome to the team. (Looks to Ruza) '''Do you need me to come along with you in case? '''Ruza(looks to Daemondan): I believe not... You are much more of a Leader than I am, you find out where space or the emeralds and gems are. Fire Arm is under my wings now... Daemondan(Frown a bit, but sighed, nodding as he looks to the four here, he seem rather concern about letting Ruza and Volco go into danger without more help) Sly:(skids to a stop)anyone need backup? Blade: '''Great! We need all the help we can get. Sly:hmph im ready lets get this show on the road '''Blade: (Transports them to möbius using his crystals) 'Chapter 8: Möbius in Turmoil' Sam (running, looking for Vexians): no sign of a Vexian near by Dash: 'i dont see any either '(Dark storm in the distance and flys over towards Sam and dash) Dark Storm: Who are you? (Pulls out his swords) are you thoughs Mobian scum. Dark Yellowtiger(Is going to the most fought place on Mobian, almost like super flying, only she was in her dark form, her ears twitched as she sees Dark Storm): ... Sam: your calling US scum?! At least we didn't steal the chaos emeralds (spin dashes at Dark Storm) Dash: '''yeah '''Dark Yellowtiger(Fires a dark lightning beam in between Sam and Dark Storm): Both of you are scum if you two still believe in that lie. (Her eyes glow red as she was just cover by a black glow) I'm going to the most important part. If you idiots want to kill each other off for the hell of it, go ahead. But, I will beat down the one who made me look like a fool. (She suddenly zooms between the two, leaving a dark haze of Dark sparks and black flames before it slowly fades. She was heading to where the council was.) (Back in Vexia) Blast:vexian shrine tell me where what i need to see!(vexian shrine shows Sam,and Dash,and Dark Storm and Dark Yellowtiger)No! i knew this is what would happen i gotta stop them vexian shrine show me whos the leader of all this chaos!(Vexian Shrine shows for a bit before showing something wierd)that cant be...huh what the heck is happening! i guess hes behind but i cant stop everyone from fighting they wont believe me!.......i dont know what to do! if they shatter any of the shrines everythings gone out of balance (In Mobius) Sam (not convinced that it is a lie): yeah right. You Vexians shall pay, starting with you (gets ready to fight Dark Storm) Fionna: *growls at dark storm* Blast:(heads into the portal to mobiuss and glides down to the battle and lands)You guys need to stop fighting..... Blade (Catches up with Dark Storm): ''' Yeah. Don't waste time Dark Storm. We need to stop this, not provoke it remember? Sometimes you're a real pain. '''Tek (Runs up to Ruza) :Hey! Here, take this as part of our deal.(Hands over a G.U.N Badge) Remember, use it when needed. Ruza(Nods, taking the badge): Alright... I'll be leaving for Mobius... Renaldo( Tosses radio to Ruza) ''':And call us up on this if you need back up, we'll come right away, its what us G.U.N soldiers do for each other, ya know? '''Ruza(Catches the radio carefully, nodding quietly before sighing to herself; worry for Fire arm's safety.): .. Bouncer:Oh, and one more thing, we have to give this to you, G.U.N rules and stuff(hands Ruza A Bullet Proof Vest) (An object falls from the sky in front of Dark storm, Sam, Ruza, and the others) (Knuckles gliding onto the seen and lands next to Sam) Knuckles: Hey have yall seen a red hedgehog that can use fire abilities? I smashed him and beat him up good and when I last punched him he flew of my Island and he landed here! (Smashes his fists together) Dark Storm: (Looks in the ditch) Fire Arm! (Looks at Sam and the rest of them) Your all going to Pay! (Attacks Sam with his duel double bladed swords) Ruza(Eyes widen, but she growled): Knuckles... (Tears form up as she slaps Knuckles) Don't EVER hurt Fire Arm! Don't EVER hurt him again! Daemondan(Growls, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Kunckles): This isn't good... Knuckles: What? He started attacking first! My job as the guardian is to protect the master emerald and to help protect möbius, so before we talk about this I'm gonna finish this fight! (Walks towards the crater with his arm spinning getting ready to fight) (Hand is seen trying to get out of the crater) Fire Arm (holding his arm because he is hurt badly): Ha, I'm not done yet you stupid Red Mutt! Get ready to get fully bur...!...Ruza! Sam: oh it's on (runs behind Dark Storm at fast speeds and kicks him in the back) Dark Storm (falls to the ground): You think you can defeat me! Like hell! (used dark matter to erode the ground where Sam is and Sam falls into the ditch) Ruza(Glares): I told you DON'T HIT HIM!' (jump onto Knuckles' back, her arms around his neck as she let herself be almost on the game. Almost looking like she's about to choke him.)' I Swear to Chaos if you Hurt him AGAIN, I will PHYSICAL CHOKE YOU! Daemondan(Stands in front of Knuckles): Listen to her, Kunckles, or else. (Lightning form in his hand.) Knuckles: Daemondan, get out of my way or else! Fire Arm: he, he, That guy really is serious. Ha, RUZA, AND YOU ORANGE HEDGEHOG,GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'm sorry if I've caused trouble for you two but I have to fight this guy, my pride as the guardian is at stake here. (Looks at Ruza) Ruza(Shook her head): I don't want you to fight anymore, Fire Arm! This fight is pointless! Daemondan(Still standing in the way): Go to Ruza... Even if your a guardian, love ones come first... (He narrowed his eyes at Knuckles) I won't get out of your way Knuckles. I'll make my point stand, this fight is nothing more than a game to Space. If we keep this going, we'll all die, no matter how you look at it! (Lightning sparks in his hands) Ruza(Gets off of Knuckles, stepping away from knuckles.) Fire Arm (looks at Ruza with disappointment in himself): Ruza, I'm sorry...(tries to walk towards Ruza) Ruza(Runs to Fire Arm, hugging him. She was sniffing.): Oh Fire Arm... At lest your alive... (her head against his chest) '''T-This Space guy said so many mean things about you... '''Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes): Well, Knuckles? Swing at me or leave. Knuckles: Hugh, No, I won't attack someone who is love so much by somebody. However, I will find out who stoll my master emerald, so Fire Arm the Vexian, do you have any idea about where it is? Fire Arm (holding Ruza close to him): No, I was told by a mysterious hedgehog that you Mobians had my master gem. Oh, and I'm Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog! That's who I am! Knukels: (Grabs Fire Arm by his shirt) Who told you these lies! Fire Arm: His name...was...SPACE. Ruza(Frown): Space lied about you, Fire arm. As well as Thunder Prunch and pretty much about all of you Vexians... Daemondan(Nods): Only me and Ruza out of the mobians refuse to fight the war, I felt the pain from ruza. So, I when with her to make sure she is protect till we found you.' (He looks to Fire Arm)' I am Daemondan, Sister of Yellowtiger. Fire Arm: Nice to meet you, I'm glad you took care of Ruza while I was being stupid, Thank you very much. Daemondan: No problem. (Volco runs towards fire arm and Ruza and hugs them) Volco: Big brother, your ok! Fire Arm: Yes I'm ok...Deamondan, I saw Thunder Punch come out of the Portal with Sonic behind him, T.P's trying to defeat the council so he can win the war fast. We have to stop him and Sonic before trouble brews and...(looks at team Neutral with shock) WHY IS DARK ACE AND THE KRON BROTHERS WITH YOU! Blade: Forget about someone. Fire Arm: Oh and you too Blade. Blade: '''As much as you would like to catch up with each other, im afraid we dont have time. '''Daemondan(Smiles): There here to help us set things back to right. The Kron Brother's I assume were free because of one of us Mobians destroyed the shrine before me and Ruza knew. Dark Ace is only here to pretty much set things back the way they should be and end this pointless war. Ruza(Nods her head): They want to help us defeat space. (Smiles a little) Anyway, we need to- Daemondan(Eyes widen, before looking to the council and saw some smoke): That energy... It's from Yellowtiger! Ruza(confuse at this): '''H-Huh!? '''Halo: I feel it too...even though its weak compared to us. Fire Arm(looking ticked off) Yea Halo's right. A bit. We all need to get to the council right now. (A flower petal land on Volco's head) Volco: Fire Arm, Sara's here! (Sara jumps off a near by building and lands in front of them) Sara: Hello Mobians, will you please give back the gems to Thunder Punch? Fire Arm (laughs): Sara, your a little late to entering about now, They don't have it. Space lied to us Daemondan(Quickly runs towards the council.) Ruza(looks to Fire Arm): We have to hurry, Daemondan is worry for his sister... Blast(lands in front of the group gathered)i knew it was space and...(sees his island in half)'''he made my island rip in half! '''Fire Arm: How was he able to do that? Ruza: Who knows... But, I'm extremely worry about what is going on... Blast: the light and dark emerald keep my island with balance with mobius and vexia the same goes for the shrines if one of them get shattered the whole island is gone! Sam: a ditch you gotta be kidding me (jumps out) I can jump high (homing attacks into Dark Storm) Dark Storm: (blocks with dark anti-matter shield) Sam: hmph not bad (runs around Dark Storm near the speed of light, creating a tornado around him) Dark Storm: Please, you think a tornado can stop me? (Slashes the tornado with his swords) Sam: ok so you may be stronger than I thought. C'mon strong guy why don't you attack then? Dark Storm:'Ok then rabbit, prepare for your demise. '(Closes his eyes and uses a weird hand sign) 1st seal open, (opens his eyes)'DARK MONSTER SHADOW! '(A shadow of a dragon comes from dark storm's shadow and materializes into a black finger) Attack my dark shadow monster! (Points at Sam) Sam: ... Ok. It's on (gets ready to fight) (The monster slashes at Sam) Dark Storm(in his mind): Man, I can't control it for long...I need the Nonamer gems.. Sam: OUCH! That's it your gonna pay (lighting kicks the monster) (Sam's leg goes trough it) Dark Storm: Ha, you fell for it. My monster is nothing more than shadows, an illusion. I'm the actual one attacking you! (Rushes towards Sam with his swords) Sam: what the heck?! Dark Storm: Now I have you, You little pest! (Try's to slash Sam with his blades again) (A tornado of flower petals stop Dark Storm's advancement towards Sam) Dark Storm: WHAT! Sara(comes out of the flower tornado): Dark Storm, there is no need to fight anymore! Möbius isn't the one we should be fighting, It's Space! Sam: ''' what are you talking about flower girl? '''Sara: Space has tricked both of our planets. I was just taking over your capital until he came and destroyed it. What you see is his doing. Ruza, Daemondan, Fire Arm, Sly and the others left to confront him. I'm here to stop pointless fighting for here on ends. Sam, please come with me, the goes for you too dark mutt. Sam: meh fine but I'm keeping an eye on that black one over there 'Chapter 9: Space And His True Intentions' (If your still battling in the last chapter than finish it before you edit this one) Sara: Well Fire Arm, I'll meet you there! Fire Arm: Yea (Fire Arm picks up Ruza and runs towards the Kingdom of Acorn Castle building) Volco: Wait for us, (every one follows) Ruza(Hugs Fire Arm, worry) Dark Yellowtiger(Inside the kingdom of Acorn Castle, glowing with pure dark energy):.. Where are you... (She growls) Blade(Looks to Daemondan): '''So she's your sister.? '''Daemondan(Worry): Yes, she's my twin sister... Blast:(runs with them)'your not getting away space '''Sly:(senses it)'what the it was a trap! '''Dark Yellowtiger(Blazing with Dark energy): . . . (Sonic and Thunder Punch in the center of the council room while Space is hovering over what looks to be the brain washed council) Blade: '''Long time no see TP. Looks like you've gotten yourself into a heap of trouble. '''Dark Yellowtiger(Growls, glaring at Space): Space... I will end you. (Dark lightning and fire forms in her hands as she growled) Daemondan(Tenses.): Sister! Ruza(Shock, hugging Fire Arm) Blast:you will pay for what you did to my island!(takes out his swetashirt revealing a tshirt and his robotic arm and rolls up his one leg revealing his robotic leg) Blade: Let's get this show on the road. I'm looking forward to take this guy down. Space: Ha, you fools, your war was just a little game to me. Both of your "so called councils" were under my control! Now that Möbius has been compromised, Vexia is all that's left. Now, lets we how strong you are.(Shoots a cyan beam at Yellowtiger) Dark Yellowtiger(Forms a dark Lightning and Fire ball in her hands before shooting a beam at Space to counter his Cyan Beam. She keeps growing with Dark Energy): I will put you down, Space! I will make you pay for what you've done! Daemondan(Seem worry): Without the chaos emeralds, she can't match him on the same power wavelength.... She needs to go super in order to do so... Thunder Punch: Space! You fiend, before I totally kick your but tell me my past. NOW, Dark Yellowtiger(Having a hard time holding back the Cyan Bean): U-Ugh... Daemondan(Leaps right next to Dark Yellowtiger, his lightning fuses with her Dark Lightning): I won't let you fight this alone, Sis... Dark Yellowtiger(Smirks weakly at Daemondan): Thanks Brother... (Glares toward Space.) Space(while still blasting Yellowtiger and Daemondan) He, Thunder Punch, all you need to know is that your a mistake in time itself! SO, DIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS! Dark Yellowtiger(Having more trouble trying keeping her beam up): B-Brother... I... Don't think I... Can keep it up... Daemondan(Growls slightly, panting heavily):Keep... Trying sis- Yellowtiger and Daemondan(both get blasted into the wall, Yellowtiger having turn back to normal) Ruza(Gasped in shock.) Blade: Great, just when we need to crush a really strong bad guy i leave my toys at home. Fire Arm: Sly, you and me, lets take this sucker out, Ruza take care of Volco'(kisses her on the cheek and walks away towards Space)' IM ALL FIRED UP! (Red Ora surround him and his hair is on fire) This is my Fire Guardian form, hope its enough to wound him... Blade(summons his crystal swords): '''After you,let me take a crack at him. '''Ruza(Hugs Volco close): Be careful Fire Arm! Sly: grr you little....(starts twitching) Fire Arm in Fire Guardian mode (turns around and growls at Sly): I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR OPINIONS SLY, LETS GO! (Sly and Fire Arm charge at Space) Space: Ha, is this all you got? (Shoots energy balls at them) (Fire Arm and Sly dodge them) (Sly stops, grabs Fire Arm's arm, and flings him towards Space) Fire Arm: Take this! Fire Blast Punch! Sly:(turns into his ultimate dark form forcing boom out) Boom:'ouch! '''Sly:'grr you tricked me now ill rip you in half! '''Fionna: !? (shoots fireballs at space) Yellowtiger(Laying against the wall weakly next to Daemondan. She gave a weak grin): Hey look... Brother... Daemondan(Open his eyes weakly as he was laying next to Yellowtiger, he gave a light smile): Heh... We can't just... Lay here, Sis... Sly:(charges at him) Space: (takes all their attacks): He, I'm disappointed in all of your powers, (Shoots small blasts at every body) since I've had "sooo" much here how about we take this to Vexia, (Shoots a beam towards the ground and a portal appears) You have an hour before my final plan, If I were you, I'd try and stop this war, but I don't think you have enough time to do so. He,He, so long miserable creatures'(vanishes through the portal with the council)' (Sonic and Thunder Punch run into the portal right behind them) Yellowtiger(Slowly gets up, bleeding slightly as she looks to everyone here): We... need to... Find the chaos... emeralds and Monster gems... (Coughs slightly) Daemondan(Gotten up and help Yellowtiger stand): Agree... Ruza(Worry):Fire Arm... Fire Arm:(Coughs up blood) I'm ok, but we need to stop Space or Vexia and Möbius are lost. However, we don't have our dimensions' power items (Monster Gems and Chaos Emeralds) and without them there is no way for us to bet him. Apocalypse: The rat is right, Right now I'm as strong as Dark rat over there, and me and my brother are Demi-gods Dark Ace(furious at Apocalypse remark): Rrrr, I'll send you to Hell for that remark. (Looks at there rest of the gang and then looks at himself) Were all beaten up pretty badly. In order for us to have a chance we need to gather everyone, and make sure this little war stops. Ruza(Goes to Fire Arm, nodding): Agree, we need to get everyone and make them all stop fighting. Yellowtiger(Leaning on her brother a bit): But, we all need to recover... I assume the ones that are not so badly beaten or isn't beaten try to stop the war... The rest of us that are really wounded, we'll need to rest and recover... Daemondan(nods his head): Agree.... Sly:(puts his thumb up after he detransforms) thanks.....all of you Blade: '''Leave it to us '''Ruza(worry): F-Fire Arm? Yellowtiger(Passes out on Daemondan) Daemondan(Sighs) Sly:(gets up holding his chest in pain) i must get going we must stop space.....(grabs his cane from his back)'''Yellowtiger and Daemondan....be safe and(he passes out)' '''Fire Arm:' Ruza, I need to rest...can I just lay here until I regain my energy. I wouldn't be as much help if I'm this beaten up. Ruza(goes and let Fire Arm's head lay on her lap): Go ahead and rest, Fire Arm... Dark Ace: Don't worry Fire Arm. Me and the Kron Brothers got this. Blade: 'Don't count me out Dark Ace '''Reens: '(is walking in Mobius and sees the group) Hmph. Why are these Mobians and Vexians fighting each other anyway? It's not going to make finding the emeralds or so-called Monster Gems any easier. (pulls hood up and stands near a tree) '''Grace:(walks up to Reens with electricity in her eyes)' You, are you Mobian?' Reens: '*looks up* If you are implying that I fight for them, then no. If you are implying my heritage, then yes. '''Sly:(wakes up and gets up holding his chest walking toward Reens and Grace)'so i guess the rescue arrived right? '''Baine(Walking, she saw all of this. She gasped):! Sly:'''So i assume your a vexian?(points to grace)or are you a mobian '''Baine(Frowns, going to the group. Goes to Yellowtiger first): Grace: I'm Vexian, I want to know where are the gems that brother T.P and Dark Ace are looking for! Sly:'''this guy Space took them probably in the Forgotten Zones but tricked us im not really sure but space is the one though thats what im sure of im going to need medical attention before i can open the portal to there....but i need thunder punchs help whoever the guy on mobius is '''Reens: *looks at Grace* Any other information you would like me to spill? Grace: (tailing off her blue rings): I'm Grace the mongoose, I'm Thunder Punch's clone and brother to the other clone called Dark Ace. I was sent her to destroy your base but I felt like something was wrong when I saw a cyan colored hedgehog fly by.(Hands turn blue and puts them on Sly's wound) I may not be much of a fighter but healing is my specialty. Sly:yeah and reens nice to see you again its been awhile Reens: Sly. How nice to see you too. *gestures to Grace* And as for you, like I said before, any other info you want from me? *folds arms* Baine(Finished bandaging Yellowtiger and Daemondan up.): Who else is hurted!? (She looks over to everyone, worry as she seem to notice a lot of wounded) This will surly keep me busy... (Sara enters the building with Dark Storm) Dark Storm: What happened here! Daemondan(Looks to Dark Storm weakly.): That freak guy name Space... He did this... (looks to Baine)'''Baine, help the others... '''Baine(Nods, going to the rest of the wounded) Daemondan(Gets up weakly, sighing): Look... (Looks to Sara and Dark Storm) Can you two, with Dark Ace, Blade and the others that aren't wounded... Can you guys stop the pointless fighting between our kinds? We need everyone to know that we were all fooled... Fooled by Space, and if we work together... We can get the Chaos emeralds and Monster Gems... Sly: thanks i must go to the forbidden zone while the others confront space anyone else coming.....? Grace: I'll come as soon as I heal some people (walks over to Fire Arm and healing his wounds) (Halo turns around to answer Sly) Halo: As a hedgehog of righteousness I shall accompany you Dark Ace (face palms himself): Sorry everyone, Halo thinks that he is righteousness and that he will create a world of peace under his and Apocalypse rule...It's so funny it's sad. (Turns around towards Dark Storm) You comin? Sam (comes out of nowhere): don't you forget about me (Knuckles enters behind Sam) Knuckles: Ha, and don't forget about us too. (Everyone looks over his shoulder and sees Espio, Big, and Charmy) Charmy: Yea we want to help, playing war isn't much fun. Sly:yeah knux wheres the rest of them i thought sonic would be with us all well im not amy so.....but good you can be good for punching things hence your name Espio: They are in Vexia still fighting, we need a team to go and stop them. Baine(Sighs, frowning as she looks around.) Daemondan(Smiles at sam, Knuckles, Big, Espio and Charmy): Heh... Good luck to all of you... I have to stay with my sister... (He looks to Baine, before looking to Knuckles)'''Knuckles, can you promise me something? '''Knuckles: Sure, what is it? Daemondan: Can you take Baine with you after she helps with healing? I don't know anyone else to ask but you. She'll need to be with you just in case of any wounded. And I believe she'll be more helpful with the search... Sam: Alright! With me as speed, Knuckles as strength, Biane as healer, Espio as stealth, Charmy as fly and Big as ... We can do this Sly:and me as the leader and another speed right? Sam: yes well I'm obviously faster BUT that's not important right now we have to stop Space Sly:yes and get the emeralds so right now we have to split the group one goes into the forbidden zone with me and the other group goes with sam and goes after space so whos going where? Baine(looks to Daemondan): D-Dan... Are you sure it's alright for me to be with them? Y-You know I don't have healing powers, I'm just person w-who bandage people... Daemondan(Smiles gently to Baine):Ah, but you know far more than most, what might come next. Remember those visions? Baine(eyes widen, she look to the ground): I do... I'll go with them then... (Grace is done healing Fire Arm) Fire Arm: Rrrrraaa! I'm ready to go! Me and Roderick Stormery over here can go stop our and your kind from this war. Ruza, stay here with Deamondan. (Hugs Ruza and runs off with Dark Storm to the portal on Angel island) Category:Roleplay Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Cross-over Category:Action